Our Love Story
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: In Sweet Amoris, they are throwing a Halloween dance. During the dance, Nathaniel and Castiel get closer and closer. Warning: Languages, Yaoi,. Possibly Yuri.


**Our Love Story**

**Summary: In Sweet Amoris, they are throwing a Halloween dance. During the dance, Nathaniel and Castiel get closer and closer.**

**A/N: Lamest summary ever, anyways it's been long time since I wrote a fan fiction like this. I have been interested in creepypasta lately and I was like "hey, I should take a break from all this creepy stuff and just hang out with humor for a while!" I'm not the humor type person so yeah I won't write this ALL the time. And heck I probably may lose interest to it so yeah just throwing that out to you. I also miss Nathaniel and Castiel. Things been good lately on Candy Love, I'm going after Lysander now not Nathaniel. Castiel is still bitch and that's what I continue. I also hate his girlfriend (fucking bitch, ruin Nathaniel and Castiel relationship!). I hope you guys enjoy! SEE YOU~! PASTA~!**

**Nathaniel P.O.V**

Great, two more days until the Halloween dance and I still don't have date.

Jasmine is going with Lysander since she ditch me for Lysander (although we're still friends, I understand why she prefer him than me right now). I think Melody has this secret obsession with me and she will freak me out. And no one else will want to go out the date with me because I know it will pointless to ask. They all going to say no to me because of Deborah that twisted evil bitch. She made me the most hated student in this school. I didn't do a thing to her. Not only she made me the most hated student in this school but she made Castiel hate me even more than already does. Well, at least there are people who don't hate me. I have Jasmine that's for sure.

Jasmine and I were, no ARE great friends. Jasmine liked me and I liked her back. We were meant to be together. That is still Lysander came along. I don't hate him; it's not really his fault. Actually it's no one's fault. Jasmine just stops liking me and have feelings for Lysander. I'm happy for her. It's her decision, not mines. I slowly stop liking her. Pretty much end of the story.

At the end of the day Jasmine was sitting on table drinking a milkshake (She has a thing for sweeties, I hate sweeties) while I was working as usual.

"Nathan, do you have a date yet?"

"No, actually I wasn't planning to go to the Halloween dance this year." Jasmine stops drinking her milkshake and look at me.

"Huh, why not?"

"It's just…I don't think it's a good idea."

"Aw, but it's Halloween! The only holiday that I can…"

"I know, I know, to scare the human crap out everyone without getting trouble."

"Exactly,"

"Why are you so interested in horror anyway?"

"I grew up with horror movies."

"That explains everything, including you thinking about killing people who ever rude to you."

"I DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT STUFF! What you think I'm part of? RUSSIAN?!"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Oh, be quiet! You're going with us! We were planning coming with a crowd anyways since we don't want anyone to think we're dating."

"But you wish you guys were."

"True."

"Only one world problem, what am I going to dress up as?"

"Um…I know! You can dress up as England!"

"I'm not dress up as that three eyebrows guy!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding! You can be Germany since you're serious."

"Jasmine, until I watch an anime I'm never going to cosplay."

"Whatever, I'm be Japan."

"I thought you were going to be scary this year."

"Yeah, I was but…last time I scare A LOT of people and end up getting big trouble." I giggled.

"Ah, this is what happens when you try to be scary."

"So, how are you and Castiel?" Jasmine thinks we're going to have a relationship anytime soon.

"Nothing is going on between us, Jasmine. He hates me and I hate him so your point is?"

"I just think it will be cute if you guys get along with each other once like Lysander and I. Just…get along with him please." I sighed.

"Also, tomorrow we are going to look for costumes ok?"

"Ok," Jasmine smiled. Someone opened the door and went inside. Ugh, of course it's bad boy Castiel or Jasmine called him before they met "the girl with red hair". Haha always gets me. Jasmine got off the table.

"Well, I should leave you two alone." Jasmine had huge smile on her face.

"You better get lucky, Nathan." Jasmine whispered to me even though it was clear for Castiel to hear. Jasmine closed the door and left.

"Why does Jasmine always think we're suddenly going to have sex in here?"

"You talking about Jasmine, what do you expect from her?"

"Not talk about us getting laid?"

"That's impossible to happen, what do you want Castiel anyway?"

"The principal wants me to come to you."

"For what?"

"So that I can help you and shit like that."

"Tell her I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine." He sighed.

"Listen, I'm only doing this not to get kick the fuck out here. Can you at least stop being a little bitch and let me help you with something?" I sighed. Why not?

"Fine, I do need help with put these folders organize. Can you do that, bad boy?"

"Don't say that."

"Don't say what?"

"Bad boy,"

"Why?"

"The way you say it, it makes uncomfortable."

"Oh, but when a girl says it, it turns you on SO well huh?" He laughed.

"You got me there." I smiled.

Wait…are we getting along?!

We lose the smiles and went to work.

**The Next Day**

After school, I finish all my work because there isn't really anything to be done since it's only one day left for Halloween, Jasmine and I went to the store. Jasmine isn't really a shopping person but when it comes to costumes then yeah she will like to go shopping. She likes buying video games and mangas. She buys videos games and mangas like an obsessed woman who loves clothes. Seriously and someone usually end up having to caring it to her apartment. Lucky, we just looking for costumes not video games and mangas that will be a nightmare.

"I found my costume! What about you Nathaniel?" I stare at the costumes.

"Still looking,"

"You staring at it, man! Not searching!"

"Jasmine, I'm not looking forward to Halloween anyways. I'm more like…a Christmas person."

"Nathaniel, sweetie, listen I like Christmas more than Halloween but can you at least try to find a costume?"

"Ugh, fine."

"Hey, you can be L for Halloween!"

"Why can't I be Light or whoever?"

"Because honey, you ARE Light. The Light Yagami is inside you, sir. It won't be a costume then."

"Right~,"

"Hey I know you can be!" Jasmine grabs the most embarrassing costume ever.

"You can be a fox!"

"What does the fox say?" I said it boring.

"I know even better!" Jasmine ran up to me holding a Hello Kitty costume.

"No, there's no way I'm wearing that to the dance!"

I end up having this costume because I complain about all the costumes they had. Well, at least I didn't have the Miley Cyrus costume…

At home I have been questioned about my costume. How excellent! Can things get worst?

**The Next Day, At Night, 7:00pm**

I will answer my question yesterday.

Yes, things can get worst.

I find this embarrassing walking with two people to a dance while everyone find themselves a date. Heck, I even hear Amber got a date and everyone knows she's a witch. And it's not girl.

When we arrived to the dance, the decoration was nice and suitable for the dance. Not scary but too not plain. Jasmine asked if I wanted to dance with them. I say no since it's embarrassing dancing with two people showing I obviously didn't have a date and dress as Hello Kitty. Yet, I will choice this than Miley Cyrus of course. If I choice Miley I will regret myself forever. Jasmine and Lysander dances with each other. I sat down hiding myself from the crowd. I watch everybody dancing. I didn't find Castiel though. I won't blame him. I heard a giggle.

"Wow, I know you love cats but you love cats that much?" Oh no… I turned around and saw Castiel. Oh great…

"If you had a choice between Miley Cyrus and Hello Kitty, what will you choose?"

"Ha, I won't blame you." He sat down next to me. Castiel was dress up as a pirate.

"I didn't want to put on this stupid costume either. But hey, Lysander forces me to."

"Huh, I didn't know Lysander actually force people."

"Yeah, only it's important." I looked at myself.

"So, you end up not having a date either huh?"

"Yeah, actually it's more like I knew I end up not having a date."

"Yeah, met too, it sucks seeing all these people having dates and having fun with them."

"Hey Castiel, I know this is going to sound really awkward and all but do you want dance with me?" Castiel look at me. I knew I shouldn't ask!

"Huh yeah, sure why not?" I'm kind of shock but whatever. We got up and start walk to dance floor. When we were on the dance floor the slow music starts.

"Ok, people it's time for slow dance!" The DJ said. Of course it has to be this song!

_Let's dance in style,_

_Let's dance for a while,_

_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies,_

We look at each other awkwardly.

"Do you still want dance?" He asked. I nodded. He put his arms around my waist and put my arms around his neck. We slowly dance with each other. This is really going to awkward. I was looking at his grey eyes. He was looking at golden eyes. I feel like the world was spinning around us. Like no one was around us no more. Just me and Castiel alone in paradise. His eyes were like the gates of heaven. He leans closer to my face. I lean closer to face. I saw him closing his eyes. I was about close my eyes but then disturb us.

"Ok, everyone time to party!" The DJ puts on regular music. It was playing…oh no…

_Screw Hello, you had me at sex,_

_Don't need know intro,_

_Let's skip to the bed,_

_From head to your toes legs up over your head,_

_From begs to moans,_

_We're both red,_

The song Jasmine use for yaoi of course, I just did a little dance until Castiel grabbed me dancing against me. My face turned red. I started dance against on Castiel. When the song was over we stopped dancing and decided to just talk since dancing is getting us awkward.

After the dance, I was going to walk home alone but Castiel ran up to me and asked. I nodded and walked home with him. When we made it to my house, we just stand there.

"Well, this is my stop I have to go."

"Well, I see you tomorrow then?" I nodded.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were, Nathaniel."

"Same thing for me." He smiled.

"Well, bye." He walked away. I opened the door and went inside the house. I took off the stupid costume and put on my pajamas. I lay down on bed. I wonder what other adventures I going to have because of this.

**A/N: I know it's not as good as I though it will be but whatever. I hope you people enjoy! BYE! **


End file.
